


Love You Tomorrow

by gryvon



Series: Tomorrow Series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anxiety Attacks, Guide Stiles Stilinski, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Sentinel Peter Hale, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: Stiles's first Valentine's Day since bonding/mating with Sentinel Prime Peter Hale.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Tomorrow Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946176
Comments: 23
Kudos: 387
Collections: Steter Discord Valentine's Exchange 2021





	Love You Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/gifts).



> If you are unfamiliar with Sentinels and Guides, you can read a little about the trope here: <https://fanlore.org/wiki/Sentinel_AU>
> 
> While you can read this as a standalone, some references may not make sense without the first part of the series.

"It doesn't hurt to look," Lydia argues as she pulls Stiles's heavily pregnant form through aisles of delicate lace and sheer fabric. Stiles had only come along on their annual lingerie shopping trip for moral support. He wasn't planning on even looking for something for himself. It's all so pretty but he's never had an excuse for such a frivolous purchase.

"It's fine," Stiles tries to argue. "I don't really need anything."

Erica smirks. Her arm is wrapped around his waist, both to help support his pregnancy-induced clumsinessؙ—so much worse than his normal clumsiness—and to keep him from escaping. "It's not about need. Don't you want to look pretty for Peter?"

He does. He really does but lingerie is such a foreign concept to him. "I wouldn't even know the first place to start. Besides, I'm...." He gestures to his bloated body. He's at the point of pregnancy where he feels like a whale. He's maybe a month away from his due date and he's constantly tired. He has trouble standing up without assistance. He has to pee all the time and it feels like he's doubled in size, not just in his belly but everywhere. It's hardly his most attractive.

Lydia stops in the midst of racks of omega-wear. There's so much lace and ribbon. He runs the tips of his fingers over the sheer fabric of a dark blue babydoll that's split open in the front, obviously cut to make room for a pregnant omega's belly.

"If you seriously think Peter looks at you and is anything other that absolutely smitten, you're an idiot. You have a soulbond for a reason."

Stiles blushes. He knows exactly how attractive Peter finds him. It's hard not to. They try not to bleed emotions over their bond, but strong emotions—like the lust that fills Peter when he looks at Stiles sometimes—can't help but pour through. Peter shows his appreciation frequently and enthusiastically. Stiles's pregnancy hasn't cooled Peter in the slightest. If anything, he's become more reverent, bringing Stiles's pleasure to new heights whenever they're together.

"And that blush right there," Erica says with a leering grin, "means we're absolutely right." She bumps her shoulder lightly against his. "Come on. We're showing our boys some appreciation. Don't you think Peter would like something nice for Valentine's Day?"

The second Erica's words hit, it's like his brain takes a long pause. He knows, in an abstract way, that Valentine's Day is approaching, just like it does every year around this time. That's why he's here with Erica and Lydia, so that they can buy something to look pretty in for their boyfriends. But Valentine's Day has never been a thing for him, not since his mom helped him handmake valentines to hand out to his 5th grade class. That was before she died and before his father was killed and before he bounced from institution to institution until early emancipation and acceptance into Stanford. Then he was a sixteen-year-old among college students and too busy focusing on his studies to really care about dating.

Even after he met Laura and Derek and the rest of the Stanford contingent of the Hale Pack, his relationships never lasted long enough to get to Valentine's Day. He'd been privy to the pack member's individual plans, of course. Lydia and Jackson make a production out of the day every year with expensive dinners, elaborate flower arrangements, and over-the-top gifts. Erica and Boyd spend the entire day in their bedroom, which sends Isaac into a self-imposed sexile where he spends the night, sometimes even the night before and after, crashing on someone's couch rather than be in the same apartment as them.

Laura, Derek, and Cora prefer to have their friends and family over for a celebration of platonic love, which usually involves Stiles spending the week leading up to their party channeling his academic stress into a mountain of baked goods for the pack to share. The last few years the entire Stanford contingent of the Hale pack had deviated from their usual Valentine's plans long enough to stop in for dessert. Last year Erica had proclaimed his Death by Double Chocolate brownies almost better than sex. Boyd had agreed.

That's what Stiles had expected this year. He's back with Laura and Derek and he likes spending the day with no pressure among his friends. He has an entire Pinterest board of recipes he wants to try. But he's not single this year. He's mated to an amazing man and that obviously means he should be spending the day with Peter, right?

What if Peter wants to take him out to some fancy dinner in a crowded restaurant where Stiles won't know what fork to use because there're so many? What if Peter has a surprise vacation planned? Peter's romantic. He buys Stiles things just because they remind him of Stiles or because they'll make Stiles smile, which means he'll probably do something over the top for his pregnant mate and Stiles....

Stiles has nothing. He didn't buy or make anything. He's still got a few days but what could he even get for Peter in such a short time. What would Peter even want? He has everything he needs and more than enough money to buy anything he wants. Stiles knows he knows what Peter likes but at this exact moment his brain can come up with nothing. It's all blank. He has no ideas.

"Shit." The room spins as anxiety grabs his heart and takes hold. He's not sure how he makes it from the omega-wear section to sitting in a changing room with Lydia pressing a bottle of water into one hand and a Prozac into the other. He swallows the pill automatically, closes his eyes, and counts backward from one hundred until it kicks in. He misses his Xanax. The new medication isn't as effective but it's safer during pregnancy.

When he refocuses, Erica is using Stiles's phone to reassure Peter that Stiles is fine. He both loves and hates that Peter knows the instant Stiles's anxiety overtakes him. Stiles holds out his hand for the phone, momentarily ignoring how badly he's shaking. Lydia presses against his side and he leans into her, taking comfort in her solid presence.

"He's fine, Peter, I promise," Erica says. She nods once and cuts off whatever Peter's saying with a quick, "Here. He wants to talk to you."

Stiles presses the phone to his ear. All he can hear at first is Peter's heavy breathing. It helps calm him further, enough that he can suck in a breath of air and hold it, slowing his rapid heart and making his twisted stomach unclench.

"Peter." He breathes the name like a prayer, like a sacred mantra.

"Darling." Peter's voice is full of concern. The same worry-concern cocktail that Stiles can feel on the other side of their bond. "Are you okay? What happened?"

It's so stupid. Stiles feels ashamed to even admit what make his anxiety spike so badly. "It's nothing," he deflects. "I got worked up but it's fine. I'm fine. I didn't mean to bother you."

"Stiles, nothing you do is ever a bother." Peter's said those words at least a dozen times since they got together but Stiles will never tire of hearing them.

Another knot of tension loosens inside of him and he slumps a little more into Lydia's side. "Thank you. I really am sorry I worried you."

"It's okay, darling. As long as you truly are alright. Do you need me to come get you?"

"No, no. I'm out with Lydia and Erica. We'll be fine."

"As you wish. You'll let me know if that changes?"

Stiles can't help but smile. He doesn't deserve someone as wonderful as Peter but he's glad they're together anyway. He can't imagine his life without his mate. "Of course. I love you, Peter."

"I love you too, Stiles. I have another hour or so before I'm planning on heading home, but the paperwork will keep if you need me."

"I'll be fine," he reassures one last time. "I'll see you later. Bye."

He lets his head fall back against the wall and just breathes. Erica leans on the wall opposite them, arms crossed and ready to fight anything that threatens Stiles. Lydia is a reassuring presence at his side.

"So," Lydia says, breaking the silence. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Now, with the Prozac making his anxiety a distant thing, it all feels so stupid. He says as much.

"Not if it got you this worked up. So what was it?" Lydia bumps their shoulders together. "Out with it."

He knows that Lydia won't press if he really doesn't want to talk about it, but he's admitted far worse to her. She won't tease him about his stupid insecurities.

"I just... I've never spent Valentine's with anyone before."

Lydia arches an eyebrow. "And?"

Stiles huffs out a sigh. "And what if Peter wants to do something big for it? Like go on a trip or to some fancy restaurant?"

Erica and Lydia both turn flat looks on him. "Stiles," Lydia says, her voice carrying all the patience in the world, "you hate travelling and fancy restaurants. Why would Peter want to do something he knows you hate?"

It sounds extra stupid when Lydia phrases it that way. He shrugs and looks down at his phone, turning it over in his hand. "I don't know."

"The point of Valentine's Day," Erica says as she crouches in front of Stiles, bringing them to eye level, "is to do things both people want to do. You should just ask Peter if he has any plans and then discuss it together so that it's something you're both comfortable with."

That would be the reasonable, logical thing to do but his brain has always chosen the world-ending scenario first. He sighs and nods. He'll bring it up with Peter later.

"I didn't get him anything."

"Presents are not an obligation," Lydia says. "They're meant to show you care but not if it stresses you out."

"Shouldn't I get him something, though?" Stiles looks up at Lydia. "Isn't that expected?"

"Do you _want_ to get him something?"

Stiles has been so focused on expectations that he hasn't given any thought to what he actually wants. He knows that if he told Peter he didn't want presents and just wanted to treat it like a normal day, they would. But part of him wants to take the excuse the holiday presents—as consumerist and fake of a holiday as it is—and do something special for Peter. Something to show Peter how much he cares.

"Yes," he admits finally. "I do. I just don't know what."

Erica pops upright and claps her hands. "I have a great idea."

* * *

Valentine's rolls in quietly. Peter has assured Stiles three times over the past week that he hadn't planned anything ridiculous or fancy, that he wasn't going to drag Stiles out of the house or do anything to make him feel uncomfortable. Instead, he'd kissed Stiles softly, sweetly, and promised that their celebration would be quiet and stress-free.

Stiles hadn't been able to get as much baking as he wanted done. Pregnancy and spending hours standing in the kitchen didn't go well together, but there were at least enough red velvet cupcakes for everyone in the household to have seconds and plenty of heart-shaped sugar cookies.

The whole pack is present for a breakfast of waffles and blueberry pancakes, provided by Laura, Cora, and Erica. Peter ushers Stiles back up to their suite afterwards for a nap and cuddles. Stiles is constantly tired, so he appreciates the chance to rest before whatever else Peter has planned for the day. Peter gets Stiles situated first, on his side with a mountain of pillows propping him up to keep him comfortable. Then Peter slides under the blankets and molds his body against Stiles's back, forming a warm wall of safety and protection. He sleeps for a bit and stays in bed longer, not wanting to leave the warm nest they've made.

Derek knocks to let them know lunch is ready. Peter helps him out of bed and wraps a soft cardigan fleece around Stiles to keep him warm. They return to the dining room for a lunch of fresh baked bread and three different soup options courtesy of Derek, Paul, and Amelia. Stiles ends up having a small bowl of each because he doesn't want to choose. The lunchtime conversation is livelier than breakfast, despite a few of the pack having already split off to do their own thing. Stiles listens rather than participate. His head's still slow from sleep.

When they're done eating, Peter takes Stiles's hand and helps Stiles out of his chair. "Would you care for your surprise now, Stiles?"

The rest of the pack share knowing smiles. Laura doesn't even bother to hide her wide grin, which makes Stiles instantly suspicious. "Okay," he says, drawing the word out as he stares back at Laura.

He lets out a surprised squawk when Peter unceremoniously picks Stiles up. Peter heads back upstairs with Laura, Derek, Cora, and a few others following. Stiles is a little concerned when they approach the bedroom with an entourage but Peter walks past the door to their suite and stops in front of the room next to theirs.

Stiles shoots a look over Peter's shoulder at Cora. "Why are we standing outside Cora's room?"

Cora grins back. "Because it's not my room anymore. I moved into one of the apartments over the garage with Isaac."

Peter gently sets Stiles on his feet and opens the door. Cora's room has been transformed. Gone are the band posters and all of the furniture. The closet's been converted to have more shelves. The entire room's been repainted from the darker blue that Cora preferred to a light, almost pastel green. There's a white border along the baseboard with cartoon animals. A new dresser's been added along with a rocking chair and a wooden crib.

"Oh," is all Stiles can think to say.

He steps inside the room—inside their baby's room—and doesn't try to stop the tears that prick at his eyes.

Peter's arms wrap around him from behind. Peter presses a kiss against Stiles's throat, right above where the mating bite sits at the join of Stiles's neck and shoulder.

"There are a few more things to pick out," Peter says, lips brushing against Stiles's skin with each word, "but I thought you might like to choose those. I know we've talked about what we might want for the baby's room, but I thought you might appreciate a little surprise."

Stiles turns in Peter's arms and nods against Peter's chest. "Yeah." His voice comes out airy, almost breathless. Emotion chokes his throat, but in a good way. He feels happy to the point of bursting. "Yeah, this was a nice surprise."

"Good." Peter presses a kiss to the top of Stile's head. "I'm glad you like it."

When Stiles looks up, the hallway is clear. Their audience has dispersed. "Thank you, Peter."

Peter presses a trail of kisses down over Stiles's forehead to his cheek before finally arriving at his mouth. "You're welcome."

Stiles takes one more long look around the baby's room before stepping back and tugging on Peter's hand to lead him out the door. He smiles shyly, not quite able to meet Peter's gaze. "I got a surprise for you too."

Happiness floods their bond in a wave of warmth. Peter is surprised and delighted. "Did you now?"

Stiles nods and pulls Peter into their bedroom. "Yeah. I just..." He bites his lip and pushes Peter toward the bed. "Wait here."

He gives Peter another shy smile, then slips into the bathroom and pulls out the box he'd hidden under the sink. He's suddenly very glad he let Lydia and Erica talk him into buying something pretty and lacy from the lingerie store. He's sure Peter's going to like it.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not add an additional chapter with the porn in the future.


End file.
